No More Worries
by FoxyMuldersGrl
Summary: eh, not good at these, so I guess, Scully find Mulder...?


Title: No More Worries  
Rating: Uh, I don't know. It's NC-17 or R...  
Summery: eh, I anit good at these  
Author's note: This is my first fanfic so if you don't like it sorry and don't be so mean! :)  
  
Scully was walking into her apartment. Setting her keys on the coffee   
table and hanging her coat up in the closet. Walking over to the kitchen.   
She opens the refrigerator searching for something to eat, but not   
knowing what she wanted. Something that would slake her hunger.  
  
Giving up, she goes to the pantry. There she found a bag of bagels. Taking one of them out and putting it in the microwave, she walks over to her room and takes off her shoes. Then she puts her pajamas on. Then walking out of her room and back into the kitchen, she goes over to the microwave and takes her bagel out.  
  
After getting a blanket out of the closet, she goes and sits down on couch. Staring at the TV not even really watching it she started to   
cogitate about Mulder. The one that has been her friend for 7 years. The   
one that was always there for her. The one that never stopped looking for  
her when she was taken just like he was.   
  
Just thinking about him made her get even more depressed. She lost her   
hunger and lay down on the couch. Still cogitating about Mulder, she slowly started to fall asleep.   
  
She had been asleep for only a few minuets when she started having a nightmare. She was in the delivery room giving birth to her baby. When the baby came out the doctors had a horrified look on their faces. Scully looked over to where her baby was and saw that it was not human baby. It was an alien.   
  
Scully awoke with great terror. She was sweating and her heart was racing.   
  
It was now five in the morning. It was cold and raining outside.   
  
She got up and walked to the bathroom. Wetting her face with a cold wash cloth, she then walked over to her bed. Trying to decided whether she should go back to sleep or not. Fearing that she may have the same dream again. Faunally she decided to climb back into her bed. Once again falling asleep, but not dreaming at all thins time.  
  
~~~8:05 am~~~  
  
As she was sleeping the phone rang. She woke up to it. Walking over the living room she answers it.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Agent Scully, this is Agent Doggett. I think you better get down here."  
"Why? where are you? What did you find?"   
"I'm at St. Mary's hospital."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm fine. I'll tell you when you get here. Just get here as quick as you can."  
"I'm on my way."  
  
With that she hung up the phone, got dressed, and was on her way out.  
  
  
~~~8:57 am~~~  
When she got there she noticed that Skinner was there too.  
Worried, Scully said "Sir, what's this all about?"  
"Agent Scully...we -- we found him. We found Mulder."   
"You...you found him?"  
"We felt that you would want to be down here. He's not in very good shape. The doctors don't know what's wrong with him."  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes. "I need to see him..."  
"Come with me." Skinner took her down the hall way that lead to Mulder's room. Doggett was sitting on a chair outside of the room waiting for Skinner and Scully. As they were walking toward him Doggett looked at Scully. He could tell that Skinner had already told Scully about Mulder. He could see the tears in her eyes.   
  
"I'll leave you two alone," said Skinner and hen started toward the waiting room.  
  
Doggett got up and said, "Agent Scully, before you go in there I'd just like you to think twice about doing so. He's not in very good condition."  
"I know, I have been told that! I just need to see him. I have to see him. I need to know that that's him in there!" Tears started to form again" "I need to know that...he's alive."  
"Scully, he's barley holding on...I'd just like to advise you that he's very hurt and just to prepare yourself. "  
  
This had caught her attention but it wasn't enough for it to stop her from seeing Mulder. She walked right passed Doggett to the door of Mulder's room. She took one deep breath and walked right in.  
  
There he was. Lying in the bed. Not moving. Not making a sound. The only sound in the room was the heart monitor. Trying to fight back the tears, she walked over to his bed. Looking down at him, at his helpless body, she started crying.   
  
Taking his hand in hers, she kissed it. Then she got a chair out of the corner and sat by him. Grabbing his hand once again, she laid her head on it this time and fell asleep. It was a first time in a long time that she was able to feel the warmth and comfort of him with her again.  
  
She had been asleep four a good nine hours. No one had bothered to wake her. She awoke to the sound of a door. She looked up to see Skinner.   
  
"How are you holding up?" asked Skinner  
"Fine...I guess."  
"You should go home. You've been here almost all day."  
"I can't...I need to stay here. I have to be here for Mulder. The way he was always here for me.  
"Agent Scully, not only do you have to worry about your health, you also have to look out for the life that you're carrying. Just go home and get some rest and I'll come by and pick you up in the morning."  
Realizing what he was saying she said, "Are you going to stay here?"  
"Yes, and I will make sure to call you if anything changes."  
  
With that Scully took one more look at Mulder and was out the door.  
When she got to her apartment she went straight to her room and into her bed. It had only been a few minutes that she had been asleep when she started having another nightmare. She was in Mulder hospital room again. Still sleeping by his side. When she awoke to see that Mulder was awake. She tried to speak but couldn't. He was saying something to her but she couldn't make it out. He motioned for her to come closer to his face. When she moved to him he's eyes suddenly grew with fear. When she started to turn around to see what was freighting Mulder so bad, she suddenly went soaring across the room. When she was able to lift her head up she noticed that the thing that threw her was the alien bounty hunter. She tried getting up but her head was throbbing with pain. The last thing that she saw was a bright light and Mulder and the ABH were gone.  
  
Scully woke herself up with her tossing and turning. It was just a dream. She had another horrible dream. Slowly sitting up in her bed, her head started to hurt. She got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw the bags under her eyes. She needed some sleep. She felt the top of her head, which was hurting before, and felt a bump. "I must have hit in on my dresser during my sleep," she thought.  
  
Turning off the light in the bathroom, she headed back to her bedroom. Once again trying to decide if she wanted to go back to sleep or not. She climbed back in to the covers and fell right to sleep.  
  
~The Next morning   
  
While she was sitting down waiting for Skinner to come and get her, she was thinking about Mulder again. About the times they shared together. Like the time when they went over the Mulder's apartment to watch Caddyshack. Just sitting there with him was enough. She really didn't care about the movie that they were watching. All she cared about was that she was there with him. And remembering going to Mulder's motel room that evening, pale and perspiring, suffering from chills. Remembering how he covered her up in his bed and lay with her. His arms around her for warmth. Remembering the words he said.  
  
Remembering this she started to cry. Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Skinner. She quickly wiped her eyes from the tears, got her coat and opened the door.  
  
Skinner could see that she'd been crying, but didn't say anything. They got to the hospital and went down the same hallway that they have been down before. Agent Doggett was sleeping in the chair outside of Mulder's room.   
  
Scully looked at Skinner and said, "Have you been home yet?"  
"No, I was here all night. Just like I told you I'd be."  
"Why don't you go home. I'll be fine here by myself." Looking over at Doggett then looking back at Skinner she says, "Well, I'm really by myself, but I'll be fine."  
  
Trying to decide whether he should leave or not, he says goodbye and leaves.  
After that Scully walks into Mulder's room. There he is still lying in his bed. Safe from the world, but vulnerable to his own weakness. She walked over to his bedside grabbing his hand again. This time he started to shift in his sleep. He opened his eyes. A great sign of relief and happiness shone in his eyes.  
  
Scully bent down and kissed his forehead. She ran her fingers through his hair trying to make him as comfortable as she could. Mulder lifted up his hand a moved it across Scully's face, wiping the tears away.   
  
He softly said, "It's okay Scully. You don't have to worry anymore." With that he smiled pulled Scully onto the bed. There she put her head on his chest. He held her in his arms and they went to sleep.  
  
THE END!  
  



End file.
